bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Reikson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Barragan Luisenbarn page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-05-08T13:54:03 hey where did you get soifon's raikou muchi? It was not stated in the manga.--Agate genbu 15:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I would agree i reverted it until theirs an explanation for where that came from. Salubri 16:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I found a literal translation somewhere and then used this online engine in order to translate the kanji to romaji; Hornet Thunder Whip literally translates to Suzumebachi Raikou Muchi, and that Jaku-something or other thing was in parentheses right next to it. --Reikson 17:20, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Cero Metralleta Please stop reverting the translation for Starrk's technique the correct translation is Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash not All Bullet reloding WhiteStrike 14:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Well as you put it you don't speak or write japanese so if someone is changing something back is for a reason. Not sure how you want me to prove that I am fluent so I'll just say this while I am not fluent I do live in Japan and for the sake of learning how to comunicate I do know how to properly look something up to translate it. Also if you keep changing this info it will be taken as vandalism and you will be block. WhiteStrike 14:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Re: About Patros Yes i know Dattebayo put that but there is no proof that his Resurrección is writen as "Lacking Wounds". Until Kubo says something about it then that's fine but if Dattebayo says something like that there is no proof. Also i have looked on alot of japanese bleach fansites and all they put is the katakana for Gerifalte so people from japan don't know how Kubo writes it.--Kisukeiscool100396 17:00, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Speculation Regarding your question to Twocents, anything involving a rumor is speculation. Ancient Chaos 05:47, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ancient Chaos beat me to replying (thanks - I was a bit busy at the time), but yes, any time you have to use words like "rumor," that should be a clear tip off that it's speculation. Furthermore, the "inference" of facts not proven is also speculation. When making edits, I would suggest thinking to yourself, "If asked, can I provide references to specifice episodes/chapters, official materials, or official interviews to prove this?" If no, it's speculation and should not be added. Twocents 05:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I cannot speak or read any language other than English. Perhaps, if you have a particular problem with my edit, you could address it to someone who can - perhaps WhiteStrike? Twocents 06:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Question I didn't reverse it arbitrarily. We capitalize Zanpakuto on here. Thus, I undid your edit because you uncapitalized Zanpakuto. Please refer to the Bleach_Wiki:Manual_of_Style before making future edits so we won't have this confusion again. Twocents 04:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Tosen Just saying thank u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 01:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Yes i was aware that it was catalan, it whats spoken officially in andorra and parts of Spain. Salubri 02:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) RE:Shinji The translation of the name (irritation) is enough what the meaning of the irritation isn't necessary its just whats used to describe the way in which irritation is meant by the translators, but not apart of what needs to be listed in the section. Possibly something to be listed in the trivia section. Also the translation is obviously incorrect as Aizen's zanpakuto doesn't control the nervous system but the senses. Not to mention the information of what he insinuates doesnt constitute ability and in any case it will just be removed next chapter for a actual description. Salubri 02:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) What he does is use 'absolute hypnosis' which is carried out via sight. Those that cannot see cannot be affected. Once they have been hypnotized their sense are affected in that it allows him to control what their senses perceive. Though the sense of sight appears as its primary function. Having said that the point is we had an issue with manga stream ands its translations being off what is actually said. The nervous system is something that has never been used to describe aizens zanpakuto's ability. Plus it goes to far into it medically seeing as the nervous system controls not only the senses but also pain and sense of gravity which aizen's zanpakuto is not said to do. These things are more the realm of unohana or mayuri while what aizen's zanpakuto does is a simple spell on the senses. Salubri 03:12, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Tosen whatever your doing with the kanji is not the right way to do it, thats why you follow the same form as previous ones. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC)